Eden (Organization)
'''Eden '''is the group run by The Overseer that manages the thirteen different Eden Facilities. Their hierarchy is on a whole unknown but it is known that The Overseer is the overall leader with the only higher rank being The Fears, or more precisely The Wooden Girl. It's unknown when they were founded, but they have most certainly been around during the earliest stages of Project Destiny. They also appear to be well-funded, capable of maintaining the various facilities and living accomodations for any they bring into them. Additionally, there is the hiring of staff and the cover business for some of the facilities. According to The Overseer, they do have some government and military connections. As he said this before the revelation that they work for The Wooden Girl, it is unknown how much of this funding is supplied willingly or with Fear influence. What is known that a majority of the normal office staff appear to be Puppets. A strong influence on Chinese culture, particularly that of the Wu Xing, seemed prevalent in the earlier posts made by The Overseer about the group. It is unknown if this is true belief, or part of the cover made before the revelation. Also included was a worship for the Roman god Jupiter, seeing him as a protector of sorts along with worshipping the Azure Dragon. Jupiter, the Azure Dragon, and Wood all appeared to be connected to The East in the Wu Xing, so regardless if it's true or not, there is certainly a connection. The Overseer appears to separate his operatives that work in the field into different types of classes that are themed to fit their role, name, or the project on a whole. List of Known Employees *The Overseer/Dr. Wallace Belli *Morganna Le Fay (Ex Sub-Overseer for Facility Eight) *Grey Serenity/Malcolm (Serpent Class) *Uriel (Seraphim Class) *Hazama (Observer Class) *Arke (Messenger Class) - Deceased *Jupiter's Eagle (Fighter Class) *Ricardo (Finder Class) *Spiral (Agent Class) *Dr. Fei Wong (Scientist) - Unknown Fate *Dr. Gordon Knox (Scientist) - Unknown Fate *Jensen (Currently Unknown Class) - Unknown Status/Subjected to Memory Imprint device. *Evelyn Thompson (Unknown Class) - Quit List of Known Classes *Serpent Class. It is unknown if there is more than one of this class or not. The class was given to Grey Serenity because he was pretending to be Adam's friend until the time was right to betray him. The name was clearly chosen as part of a religious inspiration. *Seraphim Class: This class appears to given to employees who serve as guards to the facilities; only one has been named as Uriel and this class clearly continues the religious inspiration too. *Observer Class: Assumedly this is given to those who watch others in secret as Hazama is implied to be observing Chad until he is pulled into Project Destiny too. *Messenger Class: Assumedly this is for any operative who simply travels and relays messages between facilities while searching for something. In Arke's case it was Iris. Considering her code name was Arke and she was searching for Iris; one can assume this was inspired by Greek myth. *Fighter Class: A fairly straight forward class. They fight any who try to attack them and search for new ways to fight The Slender Man *Finder Class: Assumedly this class searches for any new important weapons or technology or anything that can be of use to the group. In Ricardo's case this was finding a substance Overseer dubbed Azoth. *Agent Class: Due to Spiral's status, it can be assumed that this class is for employees who sneak their way into the ranks of the government or the law in order to give Overseer a link to them and a way to bypass them. *The Key Class: This class has been given to Aura who is technically not an employee. Nothing is known about what this class entails but one could assume it is directly tied to her role in Project Destiny. List of Known Technology *Perception Filter: They seem to have a device capable of creating this around mostly their facilities but as demonstrated by Le Fay can be used upon the blogs and comments too. *Memory Imprint Device: A device capable of connecting to the human brain and in theory overwriting the user's memories with whatever the operator so chooses. It also is allegedly capable of restoring memories too. Category:Organizations Category:Eden Category:The Wooden Girl Category:Shattered Psyche